Liberty: Deceased
by Cochran
Summary: Story involving fictional characters in Liberty City years after the events of GTA III. Involves a crime boss trying to figure out how he got into the biggest syndicate in Liberty City, the RAS.
1. Chapter 1

Liberty: Deceased By Cochran  
  
Note: I don't own GTA or any of their characters. I only own the characters that I myself made up.  
  
PROLOUGE The alarm clock rang. It always had an annoying ring to Brad Katsopolis, who shifted across his bed and smacked the snooze button. He looked at the ceiling and realized that it was Monday. He rolled out of bed, getting ready to go to work. For him, and many people, Monday is the busiest day of the week. But for some unlucky soul across town, Monday was about to become the last day of the week, permanently......  
  
Frank Cassidy was trembling. In all of his years working for Decaferon Enterprises, he had never been called into the bosses' office. But then again, he HAD screwed up big time last week.... but now what was going to happen to him? He glanced at his watch. It was 7:30 in the morning on a sunny September Monday morning and everything was peaceful. As Frank sat in the waiting room chair, he heard a door open. He looked around to see a large man in a jet black suit and slicked black hair approach him. The man motioned for Frank to get up, and to follow him into the boss' office.  
Frank followed the man into the room. What he saw was surprising; posters of the legendary group The Beatles adorned the walls, as did hunting trophies and various other trophies. He glanced at the desk at the end of the room. The back of the chair was facing him, looking out the huge window at the back of the room. Frank approached the desk and sat down. He saw the nameplate on the desk. JON Mostou, it read. The name of the man in charge of Decaferon Enterprises.  
The chair swiveled around to face Frank. Staring Frank straight in the eye, with a slight grin on his face, was Jon Mostou, the head of the company. Mostou motioned for the man in the suit to leave. He then turned to Frank, who was trying to loosen the collar of his sweat-soaked shirt.  
"So...", Mostou began, still with a grin on his face. "So," he repeated, "Frank Cassidy. Employee of this company for 12 years. The most brilliant computer geek we have. Founder of the D chip. And, also, the man who almost destroyed me and everything that I and everyone else here have worked to attain!"  
"But, boss"... Frank began, but was immediately cut off by Mostou, who stood up.  
"But Boss", he said in a mock tone. "But boss this. The fact is, Frank, you screwed up last Thursday. We nearly got caught. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
Frank swallowed hard. "I-I-I didn't mean to-you know I didn't-the gun just went off-"  
Mostou cut him off again. "Oh, shut up. Brad has dealed with the problem, and we're good to go again. And this time, you aren't on duty. I'm not gonna fire you today, because I don't want to. You're too valuable. Now get going- I'm giving you the day off. You are excused."  
Frank breathed a sigh of relief. He was going to be all right. Due to Mostou-and everyone else associated with him- he had feared for the worse. He got up, shook his bosses hand, and walked out of the room with a huge smile plastered on his face. Once Frank had left, Mostou sat back down. He too had a huge smile plastered on his face. "You're a liability, Frank... and I've got other business to take care of today", he muttered. He then spun his chair around to look out of the window.  
A few dozen feet down, Frank Cassidy walked out of the main entrance of Decaferon Enterprises, still wearing a big smile. He walked over to his green Kuruma. Then paused and looked back up at the room that he was just in. He opened the door, got in his car, and started the engine.  
This would be the last thing that Frank would ever remember. Three seconds later, the Kuruma, with Frank in it, blew up. Pedestrians rushed to the scene to see what happened.  
Back up at Decaferon Enterprises, all was well. Not one person said a word. They just went about their business as usual. And somewhere, on the top floor, there was Jonathan Mostou, smiling and laughing at his deeds. Yes, this is what happens when you've betrayed the RAS, known to every two-bit crook and SPANK pusher in the city as the most ruthless company around.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Crap!" Kyle Lewis burst to his feet, trying to wipe the coffee he just spilled on his lap off. Everybody else at Greasy Joe's Cafe turned and stared. Kyle stared at each and every one of them until they all turned back to their business. Kyle turned and sat back down, looking across the table at the man he was having breakfast with. It was Brad Katsopolis.  
"Good one", Katsopolis said. He took a sip of coffee and put the cup back down. "Now I belive that's how it's properly done."  
"Ah, shut up", Lewis said. "It wasn't my fault. You surprised me." He chuckled. "Although the fact that Frank Cassidy is dead isn't that surprising. How'd you know about it?"  
"Simple", Brad said calmly, going back to his newspaper. "I had something to do with it."  
Once again, Kyle Lewis dropped a cup of coffee on his lap and jolted up to his feet. "WHAT?!" he shrieked.  
Katsopolis got to his feet and pulled Lewis out of the staring cafe. Once outside, he motioned for Lewis to enter Brad's new '01 Cheeta. Kyle reluctantly got into the car. Brad backed out of the driveway and sped off down the street.  
"W-what happened?" Kyle muttered. "What're you talking about?" He still had a look of shock on his face.  
"It's quite simple", Brad said, swiping a fly off of his black trench coat. "I'm a high ranked member of the RAS."  
"WHAT?!" Kyle once again yelled, looking at Brad.  
"You really have got to knock that 'what thing off. But yes, I am. I use all my connections with Katsopolis Inc.. to help fund the thing. As you may know, we deal with assassanations, rampages, and secret agent missions." Brad looked over at Kyle. "Oh, get off it. We don't kill innocent people. If we HAVE to kill somebody, then it's because they deserve it. And Frank Cassidy definately deserved it."  
"Yeah, well- I know that- but- but what did he d-do"? Kyle asked, still quite shaken.  
Brad, visibly calm and cool, responded. "He screwed up. You see, last Thursday, we sent three men into Beleville park to try and attempt the assassanation of Jefferey Faulkner, that little rodent. Frank was one of them. They got into Faulkners hideout and held him up. Frank stood guard outside. We have reason to think that he was going to betray us that night because when he saw a cop coming, he fired his gun five times in the air. The cop heard it and rushed to the scene, and the two guys with Frank got into a shootout with the cop, and got killed. Frank ran away, and so did Jefferey. Because of Frank, we missed Faulkner, lost two men, and almost got arrested."  
Kyle stared at him. "But- were you the one who- who killed him?"  
"No. That wasn't me. I don't run the RAS. That job goes to one man- Jon Mostou. You know him?" Kyle nodded. "Yeah, well all the employees of his company- who d'you think they are? Regular business men? No. They're agents. Assassains. Terrorists. All for the RAS. They're just in disguise. They're brillaint men, though- they develop new things everyday- but their our men. And Jon- when he wants someone dead, they are. And he wanted Frank dead. And so did everybody else. He tried- and was going to try again- to betray us."  
Kyle stared at him in disgust. "Does your 'Katsopolis Inc..' have any of these guys?"  
"Some of them. Oh, here we are." Brad pulled into the gated doorway of the Bitchin Dog Food Factory and parked the car. The two got out and entered the factory, which Kyle owned and also lived in. Kyle turned the light on. "What does this have to do with me?" he inquired, crashing onto the couch.  
"Simple" Brad said. "I've got a job for you. The money's great- $3,000,000 per job. It's also fun. All you have to do is this- you own the bus station, don't you?"  
"Well- well yeah."  
"Yeah, well this is what you do. Get one of your buses and use it to barricade an exit near China Town. Get out, run on top of your bus and kill every damn Triad member you see. They've owed us money for too long."  
Kyle laughed. "Yeah, right. And how am I going to do that?" Brad pulled something out from his behind back. It was an M16 Auto Rifle.  
"With this", he said, chuckling. "Our army will back you up. The reason we're asking you to do this is because Jon thinks you'll be a 'great asset to our organization.' Some shit like that. Anyway, this is a test. You pull it off- you're made. We'll call you when we're ready."  
Kyle stood up with a stone faced look. "For that money- I'll do it." He shook Brad's hand and Brad left. After Brad had left Kyle started jumping up and down with joy. With that type of money, he could finally afford to make something great out of himself. No more stupid bus service that only earned him the hatred of most of his passengers, who thought he drove too slow. No more manufacturing his own cheap Dog food to make ends meet.  
Katsopolis entered his Cheeta. He sighed. Another person- who has nothing to do with anything illegal, and probably never would have- if not for the fact that Jon thought that he'd be a "valuable asset". Don't make the same mistake I made, he thought to himself as he sped off to his beach mansion. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
  
All the way across town, a secret meeting was taking place between two men. Shoreside Vale was the setting, and Francis International Airport was the place. An ominous figure walked into an airplane hangar to be greeted by the sight of five gun touting men. The man in the middle put his gun down and approached the man. It was Jon Mostou.  
"Good evening, Josh", Jon stated. "Yep.... Josh Goncalves. Co-owner of 'The Strippa'-Portland's hottest establishment. Yep."  
Josh stared at Jon. "I've got back up, man- so don't try anything funny- why do you want me here?"  
"Well, Josh, it's simple- I don't want to hurt you, I want to work with you. You intersested"? Josh thought for a moment and then nodded. "Well, here's my proposistion- there's a huge rival of the RAS out there and we've heard that he frequents your club. What we want to do is place some of our agents in your club to- keep an eye out. Also, you could do some 'missions' for us. You could become an honorary member of the RAS. And make big time money."  
Josh nodded quickly. "Oh, hell yeah"! he stated. "I'll do it. Just- who's this guy you're talking about?"  
Jon held up a picture of a man. He had blonde hair and a goatee and was wearing red. "This- this jackass- is Jim DaSilva. He runs the SPA- Spank Pusher's Anynomous. He's a huge enemy of the Bradman- and ruthless. Look out for him. We'll be in touch." Jon and his men walked into a blue Kuruma and sped off. Josh looked and watched them leave. He took out his cell phone.  
"Yeah, hi, Gary? Yeah, uh, well, we have something new to do..." he muttered into the phone.  
  
A couple of miles away, a phone slammed down. Jim DaSilva stood up. A physically emposing speciman, DaSilva was decked out in red and white and sported a blonde goatee. He was standing in the middle of SPA Central- a place near the construction site in Staunton. Suddenly, the gate opened and Jim's girlfriend, Robin, ran in, gasping for breath. "That-damn-Szczesny-" she muttered. Jim cut her off. He sat her down and motioned for two SPA members to guard the gate. "What happened"? he asked her.  
"Marilee Szczesny-she just insulted me! I cut her off in a supermarket line, and she made a remark! She;s that woman that lives next door to me- she's that Brad Katsopolis's grandmother! And she insulted me! Do something about it!"  
Jim smiled and sat back down. "Ah, yes- kill an old person?" He looked at Robin. "As you know, Katsopolis is a high ranked member of the RAS. They've been our enemies for years. If we can get under Katsopolis's skin- then the battle will be half won. Consider it done." He smiled and motioned for two SPA members to come to his desk. "Tonight- at about 8:00- go to Shoreside Vale", he told them. "Go to adress 765. As a matter of fact, go there now. Wait until 8:00. Then eliminate anyone who's there." He smiled as the two got into an SPA car and sped off.  
  
Across town, Brad Katsopolis was staring out the window of his huge 600 million dollar mansion that overlooked the Liberty City sea. It had once belonged to a huge crime boss named Salvatore Leone. Back then, Leone controlled everything in Liberty City. When he was killed, the house was put up for sale. For five years, no one boguht it, until Katsopolis came along. There was still remenants of the mafia in Portland- they just were not big. They had been enemies of the RAS for years and hated Katsopolis. The mafia stopped tormenting the RAS when Katsopolis single-handedly killed 20 members in one day. That's when they knew that the RAS were the new "big dogs" in the town.  
He sighed, went to the bar, poured a drink and sat down. He sat there for about 10 minutes thinking, when the phone rang. He picked it up. The voice on the other end sounded nervous.  
"Brad- it's me, Meg- I'm worried. I'm at Nanny and Grampa's place. There's a car parked across the street from the house and there's just these two guys... they lok like, they're I dunno, up to somethin'. Do me a favor and send somebody over- just in case." The phone hung up.  
Brad stood up. His sister had just called him, and sounded worried. But he also had business to take care of today- he had to send the army to back up Kyle- what was he going to do?  
He smiled and picked up an uzi from off the counter. He loaded it and smiled. "This ain't gonna take long", he muttered, then left the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Jon Mostou had just returned from his business deal with Josh Goncalves, and was still pleased with the fact that he had agreed. He was also pleased with the fact that Frank Cassidy was now out of his and the company's way. He had just sat down when his secretary came in.  
"Mr. Mostou, Mr. Katsopolis is on line one", she said.  
"Thank you, Ann-Marie", Mostou said. He picked up the phone after she left.  
"Yeah Brad? What's up"? he asked.  
"It's the damn SPA", Brad answered. "I had just gotten through with our deal with Kyle when my sister called and told me that two SPA guys were waiting outside my Grandparents house!"  
"What? So- Kyle agreed to do the job"? Mostou asked, then laughed. "Just kidding. I'll send two of our guys to back you up."  
"Forget it", Katsopolis said. "I can do that myself. What I need for you to do is tell some of our army guys to go to Kyle's house and escort him to China Town. Tell them to back him up when he needs it."  
"Alright, I'll do that", he said. "And you'll be pleased to know that Josh and Gary- they're in. With their help, we just might catch that damn leader of the SPA."  
"Good", said Brad. "But right now- I've got a message to send to these SPA jackasses". Brad hung up.  
Mostou smiled. He picked up his phone. "Ann-Marie, please hold all my calls for the time being. I've got to go debrief the RAS army". Mostou stood up and exited the room.  
  
Brad Katsopolis had just arrived in Shoreside Vale. Many things were on his mind. He was wondering how he was going to do this, how Kyle was going to make out- everything from the past couple days began to make him think.  
Right before he hit the street that his grandparent's house was on, he parked his car and got out. He had no use for it now.  
He walked down the street stealthily, making sure that no one regognized him. When he saw his grandparent's house, he stopped. Right across the street from the house was a green Stinger, the trademark SPA car. Brad continued to walk, hiding his face. He looked at his watch. It was 7:45, P.M. "Day's gone by fast", he muttered. He approached the car and walked up to the window and knocked on it. "Excuse me", he said, "but would you happen to have a cigarette"?  
The SPA man inside looked at him for a moment, then handed him a cigarette.  
"Thank you", Brad said. "But could you do me another favor? Get out of the damn car!" he whipped out his uzi and motioned for the two to get out of the car. They did, and held their arms up. Katsopolis backed up a little.  
"So", he said calmly. "DaSilva sent you"? They nodded. "Well, you can just go back to him. And don't come back here again, because there'll be RAS surveillance, 24/7." The two smiled, then got back in the car. "We'll do that, gringo", one said. They then slowly began to drive off. Brad turned his back to them and began to walk off, look on his face that told he knew what would happen next. The SPA car then began to silently turn around to face Katsopolis. The car then revved up and sped towards him.  
"I'll see you in hell, chico!" one shouted as the car sped towards Brad. Brad turned towards the car as it approached. He whipped out his uzi and shot at the engine of the Stinger. The car caught on fire, and just as the car was about to hit him, Brad jumped out of the way. The Stinger hit the side of the road and went over, plummeting hundreds of feet below. About halfway there the car blew up and the remanents of the car and its inhabitants crashed to the ground below.  
Brad got up and looked over the side of the road at the carnage. He looked over at his grandparents house and saw that they were all there, atanding on the front lawn. He approached them.  
"Geez", his grandmother, Nanny, said. "That was- jeez!"  
Brad smiled. He straightened the coller of his suit, as if nothing had just occured. "Thanks, but I have some more things that I have to do today- I'm sure you'll be okay. I have to leave now but if you need help, then you know who to call". Brad, anxious to see how Kyle would make out, then ran away. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Until a bullet whizzed by Kyle Lewis' head, narrowly missing him, he hadn't thought of what would happen if he got shot. Already the odds were against him- the oh-so-great backup that the RAS had promised had been shot and killed almost right away. Now Kyle was in the middle of China Town, in a hostile territory, in a one sided gunfight with a bunch of Triads. He had been able to seek refuge behind an RAS model Barracks OL truck, but it wasn't going to last forever, and neither were his bullets. He glanced over the side of the truck and noticed that he had already killed about 15 Triads.  
He stepped out of the corner and fired his gun and ducked back behind the truck. He devised a plan to get out of here, as he now thought that no amount of money was worth this. He was going to do another pop out shot, get some Triads, then rush to the front of the truck and try to drive away. Just as he was about to do it, he saw some Triads with uzis heading his way. Now he had no place to run. He shot some of them, then ran to the side of the truck where the door was, where there were no Triads. He tried getting into the truck but was shot at. "I'm screwed" he said aloud. "And these bastards blew up one of my buses!"  
He braced himself for the worse as he was surrounded by Triads. One of them said something in Chinese, but of course Kyle couldn't understand it. All of the Triads surrounding Kyle then raised their Uzis.  
Before they fired, however, a screech of tires was heard, and a black Cheeta came rushing towards the group. The car hit and ran over about three Triads, then the window rolled down and an uzi appeared and fired, killing five more Triads. Kyle looked up and saw Brad in the window. "Get in", he said. Kyle got in and the two sped off, all the while shooting back at the Triads. When they were safe, Brad turned towards Kyle.  
"What the hell happened"? he asked. "I'm surprised your not dead!"  
"Yeah, well everything would have been fine if those army guys your RAS sent me didn't suck", Kyle said. "They got killed within three minutes!"  
"Hey, I didn't send them", Brad responded. "That was Jon. I had some personal matters to take care of."  
After a long period of silence, Kyle spoke up. "Did I pass?", he asked.  
Brad laughed. "I think you did.... you did good, I think. For someone that drives buses."  
Kyle laughed. "Yeah, well...." Kyle noticed that they were entering Staunton Island. "Where are we going"?  
"We're going to talk to the boss....to Jon Mostou....regarding RAS business.....in the highest building of Decaferon Enterprises.....and I'm going to ask him why he didn't send you some damn good backup." The two laughed. "Anyway, we have a long discussion ahead of us...." Brad pulled his Cheeta into the parking lot of Decaferon Enterprises. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
The two stepped into a huge, luminous lobby. All around, workers buzzed around, some saluting Brad, others shaking his hand. Brad approached a secretary working at a desk and told her that he and Kyle were due for a meeting. The secretary nodded her head and sent the two on their way. They entered an elevator at the far end of the hallway.  
"So, what are we talkin' about", Kyle asked, looking at Brad. "We're having a huge meeting tonight, regarding everything. Anyone who's anyone in the RAS is going to be here tonight.... ah, here we are."  
The two stepped out of the elevator and into a long hallway. Brad greeted some people and rushed down the hallway, Kyle close behind him.  
The two stopped outside of a large oak door with the name "Mostou" on it. Katsopolis knocked on it three times, and the door slowly creaked open. The two entered the room.  
Inside was the same room that Frank Cassidy had had his fateful meeting with Mostou earlier on in the day. The room was full of chairs that were gathered around a circular table. Already there was a bunch of people who were familiar with Brad and Kyle. He saw Josh Goncalves, the owner of The Strippa, Gary Borges, Josh's best friend, Owen Columbe, who worked for Brad as a sort of assassain, among others. Then there was a group of people in business suits who Brad had no familiarity at all. Brad simply guessed these were just other important RAS figure heads. Standing by a window, looking down at the street below, was Jon Mostou.  
He turned as Kyle and Brad entered the room. A smile crossed his lips, and he motioned for them to take a seat. Katsopolis casually walked towards a seat and sat down; Lewis did the same, only more nerviously. He did not know what to expect at one of these meetings, and was on edge.  
Mostou began to walk around the table, speaking as he walked. "Well," he began. "I guess that this meeting can finally get underway now that Mr. Katsopolis and Mr. Lewis have decided to join us." A shifty looking fellow on another end of the table stifled a pompus laugh.  
"Ah, screw you, Joseph", Brad yelled. The man looked tense for a second and hung his head down. Mostou laughed aloud and continued with what he was saying.  
"Yes yes, screw you, Joseph," he laughed, before sighing and giving this Joseph a hearty thump on the back. "Well now, like I said, we can begin. As you all know, right now is a critical time for the RAS. We got the Triads breathing down our necks- we got the Police onto us- and we got this bullshit 'SPA' to contend with. Now I called all of you here for a reason. We have to develop a war plan, so to speak, if we want to survive. We MUST be rid of our enemies. And you all will be critical in doing so."  
Brad glanced over to see Kyle, who had a look on his face that was a cross between bewilderment and wonderment. Brad sighed a heavy sigh and fixed his attention back upon Mostou.  
"First of all, we have the Bradman," Mostou continued, pointing out Katsopolis, and smiling. "My second in command, so to speak. Mr. Bradman has just as much power over this city as I do, so don't any of you forget it," Mostou said, pointing out various people sitting around the table. "His yearly income profits not only Decaferon Ent., but helps to.... fund our cause. A very influental man right here, ladies and gentleman. It's his way with words that not only keeps us out of trouble.... but in a way, keeps us on top." Brad smiled a half smile and raised his head up.  
"Mr. Bradman, from now on, I want you to concentrate 100% on ways to manipulate the public to believe that our Mayor... is a piece of crap, so to speak. I want you to use your money. I want you to use your influence. I want you to use your devine way with words. I want you to make our mayor appear to the public as the insolent little worm that he is."  
Josh Goncalves spoke up. "But Mr. Mostou....why? What are you getting at?"  
Jon smiled and walked around the table to Josh. "You see, my friend, it's quite simple. It's electon year, it 'tis. And you see, part one of my 'war plan' is very simple.... you see, you're looking at the next Mayoral candidate."  
There was a collective hush in the room. All around the circular table, open eyes and wide mouths were visible. Except for Brad, whose eyes were narrow and his mouth was closed.  
Mostou laughed. "Yes yes, that's right. That is phase one of my grand war plan. Oh, come off it, all of you. You knew it was inevitable. We own this town as it is. You don't know how many bribes our dear mayor has accepted from the RAS in the past, anyway. But what you need to understand, is if I own the Mayoral office.... we own this town for real. We'll be legit." Mostou laughed once more, hopped into an empty seat, and propped his feet up on the table, clearly enjoying himself at the moment.  
"Now, you might be thinking to yourself, 'Mostou? Just what the hell is phase two of 'yo plan?' Well, boys, it's like this." He chuckled once more. "These gentleman here," he motioned towards the men in suits, "are some of our finest secret agents. So secret, even Bradman hasn't seen them." Brad raised one eyebrow.  
Mostou continued. "These guys have to much dirt on everyone in this town, it's not even funny. To me! To me, it's not even funny, honest to god. They've got....crap about how old Mrs. Fielding actually killed her husband that went missing last year. Got pictures of her BURING the guy, for chrissakes. They've got.... taped telephone convos of the Chief of Police and his goddamn mistress!" Mostou emitted a high pitched giggle. "Anything you can think of, they- WE- have. This town- if they try anything on us- won't know what hit them."  
All of the men in suits smiled proud smiles.  
"Now, to the actual 'Nitty-Gritty', so to speak." He turned to Owen Columbe, reached into his suit jacket, and pulled out an envelope. He plopped it on the table in front of Columbe. "Mr. Columbe, you've been working for Mr. Bradman as an assassain recently, correct?" Own nodded, smiling. Mostou continued. "In that envelope, you'll find a list of names of all the scum residing in this city. I mean ALL the scum. From little Kwik-E-Mart robbers to mass-murderers, it's all in there. I think you know what I want you to do." Columbe nodded his head once.  
"And then, there's the matter of this 'SPA'," Mostou began again. "I have negotiated with Mr Goncalves and Mr. Borges here, and they are now safely part of our operation. Any member of SPA goes into the Strippa? They're ours. Isn't that right, Gary?" Gary Borges gulped, smiled, and nodded his head yes. "Oh hohoho, but that's not all!" Mostou chuckled. "I have given our military commanders the complete go-ahead to establish battlefronts and wargrounds to fight battles against ALL our enemies". He motioned to a few of the RAS military commanders sitting around the table. "This city is now ours for the taking, gentleman. Just realize what you are apart of right now. The RAS.... which will soon run this city for years, and years- to come." Mostou stood up, and began laughing softly. He slicked his hair back and yawned. "Gentleman, you are dismissed. Carry on, and have a lovely evening." He started chuckling and walked back to the window as the sounds of chairs pushing backwards and men getting up filled the room. Brad Katsopolis got up, but before he could walk away, he was pulled back. He turned around the see Kyle Lewis holding his shoulder.  
"Uh, Brad? Just... what did he want with me, then? Why was I here in the first place?" Kyle questioned over the noise of men leaving the room.  
Brad looked round for a second then responded. "Well, I frankly have no clue. Hold on." He walked away from Kyle and approached Jon, who was still standing next to the window, looking downwards. Brad spoke up.  
"Hey Jon- just what the hell did you want with Kyle Lewis anyway?" He stared at Jon for a few seconds. Then Jon smiled, and turned his head to face Brad.  
"Well, Mr. Bradman, it's like this. I've seen Kyle Lewis in action before. That's right, I have. When I was younger, I used to go to these stupid little gun fight competitions down near the Red Light Distrect- don't ask me why, I was stupid then. But Kyle Lewis- he was there. He could do more things with a gun than you can think of." He laughed, looking at Brad's look of surprise. "Oh, yes, yes. Your friend over there has killed many, many men before. Just the type of person we need commandng our troops!" He laughed. Brad shook his head.  
"Whatever, Jon. But let me tell you this- I have never, ever supported the killing of innocent people. Pieces of shit? Fine. But don't use your power- this power that you command- the way your father would have."  
Mostou grimaced, and a slight look of anger crossed his face. "Don't you dare bring my father into this! Are you going to get all moral now on me, Brad? After all these years?" His face softened a little bit. He put his hand on Brad's shoulder. "That's what makes you my best friend man. Always here to keep me in tow." He chuckled some more, then shook his head. "Don't worry man, don't worry. Everyone will be fine. Your friend Lewis- he'll be fine. He'll adapt to his role nicely, I tell you. No one innocent will be harmed in our crusade. No one has yet, right?" He laughed again. "I'll talk with you later, Bradman." He turned his head down again to watch the street.  
Brad watched Jon once more, a look of puzzlement and anger on his face. He slowly backed off, then turned around and headed towards the door. He was intercepted by an eager Kyle Lewis, still inquisitive as to why he was here.  
"Well Kyle," Brad stated. "Looks like your one of us now." He walked away, leaving Lewis standing in the room.  
"Uh- Brad? BRAD?" He yelled, starting to chase after Katsopolis. "You're my ride home, man!! And where's that 3 mil?" 


End file.
